vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun
Summary Zhao Yun is a general of the Three Kingdoms period who has a record of good service. He is a Shu general who is in service of Liu Bei. He is known for his heroic effort at Changban in the Dynasty Warriors series made by KOEI, along in historical accounts for several other heroic achievements. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 8-C | At least 8-C | 8-B | 7-C Name: Zhao Yun, Zilong Origin: Dynasty Warriors Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, General of Shu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master martial artist, Skilled tactician, Weapons expert, Can create shockwaves, Chi/Energy manipulation | Same | Same | Increased stats, Glide/Flight, Elemental manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can take out entire armies of trained soldiers with one swipe of his spear. Musou consists of attacks that can destroy small buildings and specifically, large archer towers.) | Building level (Can destroy entire buildings with strong strikes) | Building level | At least Building level '| '''City-Block level '| 'Town level '(In Strikeforce and several openings.) '''Speed: At least Supersonic+ '''| '''Hypersonic (When using Musou, he can attack enemies who appear to be moving in slow motion. Possibly higher) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At the very least, Superhuman (Can match with Zhang Fei, who casually pulled a great tree from its roots and proceeded to toss it. Can casually slight apart giant boulders) Striking Strength: At the very least, Wall Class '(Capable of busting through walls via power scaling) | '''Small Building Class '(With the use of his spear) | '''Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand hits from speeding arrows, direct slashes from spears and swords and building level Musou attacks, can take hits from foes that can destroy entire wall sized boulders and is able to tank explosions) | Same | Same | Building level | Town level via power-scaling (Can deal with an enraged Lu Bu in his Awakened Mode/Fury Mode) Stamina: Very large, can take on thousands of Wei soldiers shown on Dynasty Warriors 5 opening, can perform True Musou when severely injured. Range: Extended range with spear, great control with range. Range enough to reach out and keep enemies at a distance when attacking. Standard Equipment: Normally uses a Dragon Spear (Named Dragon Spike.), also can uses variety of different weapons Intelligence: Skilled combatant and a great powerful military general, was gifted with great intelligence which makes him become a great tactician. Was shown to work great under stress and think of multiple solutions out of combat. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ex Attack 1:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8. Blows away enemies with a spinning strike by thrusting his spear upwards to the front, surrounded by a powerful aura. *'Ex Attack 2:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. Performs a quick ascending spin with his spear before unleashing a vertical swing upon landing. *'Regular Musou - Flying Dragon:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8. Here, he activates his Musou by wielding his spear forward and dashes like a drill to clear out his enemies, surrounded by a powerful aura. This allows him to travel a bit during his attack. *'Air Musou - Dragon Wave:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8. Here, he activates his by wielding his spear diagonally above his head and twirls in midair to aim his spear to the ground which sends a massive shockwave of energy to clear out enemy troops in the designated area. *'Alternate Musou - Heavenly Dragon Wave:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 8. Imbues his spear with a shockwave and performs a flurry of slashes that vary in range and direction. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the closest foe away. *'Awakening Musou:' This is from Dynasty Warriors 8, that resembles the original Musou. Performs a vertical spinning attack continuously. It ends with a sudden push which releases a powerful burst of energy. The extended version of the attack evolves the first phase into a series of fiery twirling slashes while running around before launching affected foes with a horizontal swipe. Key: Base | Musou Attacks | True Musou | Fury Form/Awakened Mode (Strikeforce) Note: Not to be confused with the historical figure they were based on. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notables Draws: Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Koei Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Element Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Koei Tecmo